


Lights, Cameras, Fashion

by Anon_56



Category: Free!
Genre: All the guys are models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amakata used to be a professor, Bickering between Reader and Sousuke, Editor in Chief Sasabe, F/M, Fashion AU, Fashion Designer Gou, Model Sousuke, Photographer Reader, Sousuke is being distracting, Sousuke is sexy and he knows it, Striving for perfection but sometimes we slip up, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_56/pseuds/Anon_56
Summary: As he stopped at the end of the catwalk, his pose just screamed “bitch, I know I’m hot” and it was then that I knew I was fucked.What happens when a certain model catches the Reader’s attention?





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hi there! This is my very first fanfic that I have ever written and to be honest, I never pictured myself writing anything at all. I’m more used to being on the commenting/critiquing side of things, so this is a new venture for me. As a result from an in-depth discussion with a friend about fashion choices among the beloved cast, this was produced from the corners of my brain. 
> 
> I’d like to first thank Belzime who drove me to write this. I never thought intense conversations about anime characters’ fashion choices would be the spark of a story, but here you go. She too wrote her own fic as a product of our elaborate conversations, and I highly recommend it to anyone who's into MakoHaru. I would also like to thank Zeds_Dead for being my beta and critic. Even though she had no clue what Free! was (besides hints taken from my fangirling) or what the fandom entailed, she was a total sweetheart for being encouraging, giving great advice, and helped me revise/edit things that I didn’t catch.
> 
> Lastly, I like to thank this video for aiding me to get out of the ruts that I ran into while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEn9-brvR_E
> 
> Disclaimer: From the light research I’ve done, I just want to say that I have developed a deeper respect for the professional photographers that have to deal with the often limited space and conflicts in photographer’s pit. That being said, I have only done the minimum amount of research about runway and print photography to help me write this fic. I am in no way a professional in the fashion industry and apologize in advance if some aspects I’ve written are inaccurate.  
> Without further ado, happy reading!

**[Introduction]**  
  
Fashion week. Arguably the most exciting yet daunting time for those in the fashion industry. Models, celebrities, buyers, photographers and public relation representatives come from all over the world to either witness the unveiling of the upcoming season’s trends or are fortunate enough to participate in various shows. Me? I fall into the category of one of the many photographers that have the responsibility to nail the perfect shot for each model 100% of the time. Yes, 100% of the time. Not 95% or 99.9%, but 100%.

Now you may be thinking “Ok overachiever, there are many models walking in just one show. There is always a chance for a better shot with each succeeding one in the lineup.” No there is not. That one outfit you fail to capture is most likely the one that the designer wants to feature at the front of his or her catalogue. You never know what look will make or break a designer’s career. As an image-taker, I have the accountability to ensure that each look is captured perfectly every single time so it can be quickly shared through the media.

Sounds like a harsh mentality? Well, that’s because it is. But that state of mind fuelled my drive for perfection and aided me to develop an edge above other rookies. It helped me realize that you must be adaptable for each show and to not lose sight of what you’re doing. Sometimes you play by the books and apply what you may have learned in those photography classes in university. Other times, you just have to say ‘fuck it’ and be prepared to do what you got to do to get the shot from the pit.

Ultimately, through what some people may think as madness, I landed the position of house photographer for Sametobi Models.  As a 24 year old, I never thought I'd have this opportunity bestowed to me this early in my career.  However, Mr. Sasabe became captivated by both my high success rates for acquiring ideal model shots and my motivation to continue this appalling achievement that he took the plunge and opened the offer. 

_[FLASHBACK]_

_I was called to Mr. Sasabe_ _’_ _s office after I finished a cover shoot. He was sitting at his desk while leaning back in his chair._

 _“_ _Ah, [F/N]! Just the person I wanted to see. Come, sit down! How was the shoot with Mikoshiba?_ _”_

_I approached the chair in front of his desk and took a seat._

_“_ _It turned out better than expected. Granted, I was wrong to think that he wouldn_ _’_ _t be up to his brother_ _’_ _s level when it comes to a big shoot like that with his high energy. But as soon as we started, he instantly went into model mode & we got some fantastic shots._ _”_

 _“_ _Heh, that_ _’_ _s the spirit! His enthusiasm definitely adds to his charm. I_ _’_ _d say he_ _’_ _d be as successful as his big bro if not more. And for you, well. I wanted to chat about fashion week this season._ _”_

_He leaned in, resting his elbows on the desk._

_“_ _You see [F/N], you have a unique fire in you that I haven_ _’_ _t seen in other young photographers your age. Yeah, the others may have that initial spark where they_ _’_ _re really trying to rack up recognition, but that easily fades away as they figure out that every photo, model, and angle counts._ _”_

 _“_ _I don_ _’_ _t see why novices find that a hard concept. With the changing shift in media and everything being immediately accessible on the internet, you_ _’_ _d think they_ _’_ _d get a clue that things have to be done accurately and efficiently._ _”_

 _“_ _Hah! Now that_  ' _s what I call fire. You may be just the person I_ _’_ _ve been looking for._ _”_

_I tilted my head._

_“_ _Sir?_ _”_

 _“_ _You see, I_ _’_ _ve been looking at your track record [F/N] and from what I_ _’_ _ve seen and heard, you have quite the impressive talent for capturing models at their peak of perfection. Other youngsters your age can barely get past the stage of freaking out and yelling over the state of the lighting on the runway so they can adjust their settings. They crack under that type of pressure and just end up doing either minor catalogue work or become a barista at the caf_ _é_ _down the street._

 _Now, I know you_ _’_ _re young and have only been working with us for 2 years, but I can_ _’_ _t deny that you have hawk eye for photos. I got this feeling that you would make an excellent choice for being our house photographer. And what better way to start that position by having you be front and center at fashion week._ _”_

 _“_ _But Mr. Sasabe, as much as I am flattered by your vigilance in my accomplishments, are you sure? I_ _’_ _ve only started runway work a year and a half ago. Surely you have someone else who has been in the company longer that has better experience than I?_ _”_

 _“_ _Nonsense! My gut is never wrong! Sure, it may take others years to get this position but I_ _’_ _ll be damned if I sound clich_ _é—_ _you_ _’_ _re not like the others. Besides, you_ _’_ _re young and have a bright successful career ahead of you._ _”_

_“_ _What_ _’_ _s in it for me, Mr. Sasabe?_ _”_

 _“_ _What_ _’_ _s in it for you? Benefits of course! A higher paycheck, all paid expense trips around the world for photoshoots on behalf of the company, and of course seeing and interacting with the most gorgeous people that exist. All the opportunities that youngsters your age lust after and hope to grasp at least one of these things within a lifetime. But for you, you get them all at once! And if you take this opportunity, you would be our youngest in-house photographer for Sametobi, which will surely launch your career even further for the years to come._ _”_

 _I closed my eyes and let his words sink in for a few moments. After what felt like an eternity, I looked up to my boss and proudly stated two words,_ _“_ _I accept._ _”_

And here I am. Arriving at my designated venue dead on 8:30am to watch the dress rehearsal of the opening show. As house photographer, I get the seat that all of us lust after but select few actually obtain: front and center at the end of the runway. It’s the one seat that will make any “professional” revert back into a child throwing a tantrum when they are unable to sit in this beloved spot.  I’m fortunate enough to have all my succeeding shows in this very place, so not too bad of a deal - I have to pretty much just sit until 5pm. Although I generally can’t pick a designer that I look forward to seeing, this year is different. Doing the last show of the day is Gou Matsuoka, the same age as me, children’s swimming coach turned male clothing designer. Also known as my best friend whom I met in university.  
  
\----  
**[Time Skip to the Early Evening]**  
  
“Alright guys, I’m Ms. Amakata and I’m the show choreographer for Ms. Matsuoka. Here’s our run down for this evening: this is our Fall 2017 collection for menswear **.** We’re going to have 40 looks. All models will be walking medium-fast pace, dead-center and stopping briefly at the end of the catwalk to pose. The opening and closing models will stride in a medium pace alone on the runway. Any questions?”

A timid hand towards the middle of the pit was raised.

“Ms. Amakata, what will be the color temperature of this program?”

Tch. Typical novice question.

“Well, whatever Ms. Matsuoka feels like the temperature should be. You’re a photographer, you should know it when you see it. Now, if no one else has pointless inquiries I will take my leave backstage. This is our debut show so I expect everything to run smoothly on your end. GOT IT?”

With a resounding “Yes ma’am!” from the pit, we all headed towards our designated area. As I was returning to my seat, I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I turned around to meet the beaming face of Ms. Amakata.

“[F/N], no words can describe how happy I am to see you here. Or should I say ‘House Photographer of Sametobi Models?’”

I returned her smile.

“Ms. Amakata, you know that I’ll always be the same person from years back, one person in the world lost in the masses with big dreams to achieve.”

“I know, I know. It’s just so surreal to support not one but two fine ladies that were once sitting in my former classroom at university idly chatting away about big breaks and future goals in this business. But look at you guys now! Gou is rapidly gaining popularity in the fashion world and this debut will surely put her name permanently on the spectrum. And you my dear, are here to help her do that. You are one of, if not the most revered photographer right now for your skill in seizing ideal moments.” Ms. Amakata took a deep breath and wiped away stray tear that escaped. “As Van Gogh once said, ‘Love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is done well.’ Both of you have done excellent work in the professions you enjoy, I couldn’t be happier to see your growth.”

I pull my former professor in a tight hug.

“Oh Ms. Amakata, we can’t thank you enough. You’ve been truly supportive and never fail to believe in us. You have our gratitude.”

When we released each other from the embrace, Ms. Amakata took a step back and sighed.

“Gou would be here if she could, but she has to be backstage to make sure things are running smoothly. Now it’s time to give her this motherly talk!”

“No worries, it can get pretty hectic at this time during prep. There’s always time to chat after the show or tomorrow when we review the shots.”

“That’s for sure. Alright, enough talk. Now I have to go check on her and the models while you better stand on your post missy. I expect nothing less than flawlessness from you.”

I give her a nod and small salute and return to my spot.  
  
\----  
**[Show Time]**  
I watch as the last of the attendees are ushered into their seats around the catwalk. Upon seeing the venue fully packed, I wondered how Gou was faring behind the scenes. ‘Probably nervous as hell, but brushing that off with her confidence’ I thought.

The lights started to dim while the background music and stage lights intensified. While the audience were hushing themselves and turning their attention to the long center of the room, I prepare my position as I anticipate the first model to walk down.

‘Alright, it’s time. Come on Gou, show me the fruits of your labor,’ I mentally psych myself.

When the opening model walked down, I immediately started to internally count his steps in order to predict when he would reach the end of his walk. At first glance, I could see he had a calm air to him. [He was wearing a pressed, olive green long-sleeved button up with an open cream blazer. His muscular shoulders swayed fluidly with his strides. His shirt was paired with cream tailored pants rolled up slightly above his ankles to show off his dark brown ankle boots](http://www.polyvore.com/makoto_tachibana/set?id=212489735) **[.](http://www.polyvore.com/makoto_tachibana/set?id=212489735) ** The rich tone of the shirt really brought out the brightness of his green eyes. As I started snapping full body shots, I noticed that this guy looked extremely familiar.

‘Wait, what? She booked Makoto Tachibana as the opening for her show? He’s one of the most sought out male models at the moment! Damn, she really must have bent over backwards to get him to walk for her debut line.’  I continue to snap more photos of him: from his face, shirt, pants and working down to his shoes. As he paused at the end, he gave the audience a gentle smile and I swore I could hear bodies drop from the sheer charming effect the gesture had on the crowd.

I hear a rustling of a notepad to my right and overhear one of the buyers exclaiming, “Tachibana never fails to draw you in with his appeal and glamour. Whew, I’m not sure if I can sit through this show if Ms. Matsuoka had that strong of an opening!” I smile upon hearing that initial review and turn my attention back to the show.

As the event progressed, I was gravely mistaken to think that Tachibana was the only notable name on the runway. I noticed a startling trend with Gou’s choice of models. Among the regular models that were in the lineup, there were some high profile names in the mix. Haruka Nanase, Nagisa Hanazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Nitori Aiichiro and not one but both the Mikoshiba brothers: Seijiro and Momo. She really went all out getting these men together as they are the cream of the crop in the fashion industry.

‘Hmm. I’m assuming that Rin would close her show, he’s her brother after all.’ I mentally recount the number of looks that I shot. ‘Here comes number 39, wonder who that would be?’

[Strolling down the runway wearing outfit 39 was none other than the man who was causing my internal dialogue—Rin Matsuoka. He was in Oxblood jeans that complimented his hair perfectly, alongside a black pinstripe button down.](http://www.polyvore.com/rin_matsuoka/set?id=212489772) He shot his signature chesire grin to the audience and winked at my camera as I was busy snapping away.

My mind raced as I shifted in my seat as I got ready for the closing model, ‘I get that it would’ve been a predictable and easy move to use him at the end, but I can’t fathom who else she would choose.’  
  
Oh, I was wrong. She saved her ace in the hole for last. There he was waiting at the beginning of the runway as Rin started to make his way back, a man whom I have never seen before. ‘Who is this guy?’ I thought. I try to go through the catalog of models in my mind to see if I could vaguely recognize him, but that proved fruitless. This man was outside of the spectrum of beautiful people I'd had the pleasure witnessing.

He strutted down the runway with ease as we snapped his every step. It was impossible to ignore the man's presence, his demeanor and body commanding absolute attention.

[The way his hips swayed slightly in his grey tailored trousers that gave him a trademark swagger. His broad, muscular shoulders that were perfectly defined by the crisp, oceanic-colored button up he wore](http://www.polyvore.com/sousuke_yamazaki_runway/set?id=212489841). And those turquoise eyes...the way they shone with confidence could put any diamond to shame.

As he stopped at the end of the catwalk, his pose just screamed 'bitch, I know I’m hot' and it was then that I knew I was fucked.

‘Shit, snap out of it!’ I scold myself as I quickly shake off my stupor to get the money shots. I went in the opposite order I usually work with and started from his shoes up to his face. As I was doing a few shots of his features, he looked directly at my camera and gave a sexy little smirk. I swear my heart stopped at that moment, breath caught in my chest and skin prickling with electricity as he turned around to complete the final walk of the night.

The presentation concluded with a roar of applause while the models traversed the runway in order of appearance. Gou appeared on the catwalk when the other models went off stage and received a well-deserved standing ovation. She was taking bows left and right while going up the runway and stopped to look dead center at the end of the stage.  She almost flew at me with a hug at the ready, her body attaching to mine in a fierce embrace.

“I finally get to see you [F/N]! I can’t believe I just did that, I had my first show!”

“You sure did and it was amazing! From the pieces to the actual models that walked. You had quite the names in your show, how on earth did you manage to gather them all in one place?”

Gou stepped back with a sheepish smile.

“Well, that was the easiest part. Honestly. Despite what the tabloids put out there, Rin is actually friends with all of those guys and their conflicts aren’t as big as they seem. They’ve known each other since high school and kept in touch throughout college, even when they had completely different schedules or were in different places. Yea, they all bicker with each other at some point and they do have their rivalries, but in the end they’re still friends." She sighed, coming down from the adrenaline fuelled chatter and smiled. “But enough about me, I couldn’t have done this without you! I wouldn’t have chosen anyone else to help share highlights since I know that you always do a fantastic job!”

“Aw, Gou you did all the work! I just took a few snaps here and there. Even if I wasn’t the chosen photographer, I would’ve been honored and humbled if you just extended an invitation for me to watch your show.”

“Oh, stop! I’ll be the judge of that. I can’t wait to see what you took at the meeting tomorrow!”  
  
\----  
**[The Next Morning]**  
  
“Wow [F/N], I knew I could count on you! I have no idea which set to use as the cover for my catalogue since they all turned out amazing!”

“Whichever you feel that is best Gou. Again, you did all the work for the line. I just sat on my ass and took awesome shots,” I boast as I shoot her a wink.

Gou shook her head, “Oh no no no, without you I wouldn’t have been able to get my vision out there! Now we’re so close to get into publishing! Let’s see…I know, I want to feature Sousuke’s set!”  
  
“Sousuke? Who is that? A minor model?”

Sasabe interrupted with a booming voice.

“No [F/N], Sousuke Yamazaki was the closing model. You know, the one whose pics you _completely_ fucked over?”

I snapped my body to face the man who had just spoken.

“ _Excuse me_ , what? Mr. Sasabe, with all due respect I have consistent quality with my work and you know that. I have the utmost confidence that I took beautiful sets for all the models.”  
  
“Yea and YOU were the one that hired her, you should have the faith that she did a great job for her first assignment as house photographer,” Gou bit back sharply as Sasabe flung the questionable set down on the table.

“Awesome shots huh? If you were so _awesome_ then what the hell are these?!”

Gou and I look at the bundle of photos  and realize that he was not exaggerating. Some of angles in the pictures were minutely off; they were either were zoomed in too closely at the accessories or taken a second too late so the pant legs creased in an unflattering way. But the worst one was the full body shot—I was so focused on not being distracted by the man’s sex appeal that I inadvertently cropped his head out of the photograph. What I did manage to do was get clear pictures of that wretched smirk he threw directly at my lens. There was no way to deny the errors that were staring straight at me.

“Gou, no apology can erase these blunders and the promotion that this will cost you. I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I will do anything in my power to make it up to you.”

“Damn right you will. You even messed up the full body piece and that’s the most vital shot usually chosen as a catalogue highlight!” Sasabe interjected as Gou glared.

“Shut it, you. This is between me and [F/N].” She turned to me, kindness in her gaze. “Hey, don’t feel down! You had a lot of shows prior to mine and it was a long day for you. It’s okay to have a slip up, it’s no big deal. At least we did get stunning stills of Sousuke’s face when he posed at the end of the catwalk. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“No need to think ladies, the only thing that can fix this is to have a fresh cover shoot for Yamazaki. There’s no way we could use these. After all Gou, this is your debut line and I hate to have it tarnished knowing that your chosen cover model has defective images,” Sasabe declared, leaving Gou to contemplate his words before replying.

“I do have to admit, I want things to be perfect to make sure the masses see the full potential of my line. But I don’t want to pressure you even further [F/N] and tire you out, it’s okay if you don’t want to do the cover…”

“Gou, as much as I appreciate your care and concern as a friend, we are talking on a business level now. I take full responsibility of my actions and was serious when I said I'd make it up to you. Don’t let my personal failure be the downfall of your collection.”

Sasabe smirked at my promise and leans back smugly.

“Well, then there you have it. Tomorrow, bright and early we will have Yamazaki come in for a photo session and by the end we’ll have a superb cover.”

\----  
**[Cover Shoot]**

Gou and I walk over to the vanity where the soon to be 'cover boy' was stationed. [He was dressed in an identical outfit to the one he was wearing during the show, but had a more casual vibe to him. Admittedly, he looks pretty sharp in his clothes and is pretty damn attractive](http://www.polyvore.com/sousuke_yamazaki_cover/set?id=212489882). But I couldn’t help but feel an underlying sense of dread being this physically close to him. It’s one thing taking action shots from your post to wherever the catwalk is, but actually engaging with a model can easily be the best or worst experience of your day. I’ve learned pretty fast that outside beauty may not be an equivalent to internal beauty.

“Hey Sousuke, this is [F/N]. She will be the photographer for this shoot.”

I straightened my posture and took a professional approach.

“Hello Yamazaki. I look forward to collaborating with you today. I'm confident that we'll have a successful session.”

“Likewise, [F/N]. I’m sure it will be a delight and absolute _pleasure_ working with such a youthful, gifted shutterbug,” Sousuke drawled.

I tensed as my mind screamed ‘Really, shutterbug?! I’m a professional, not some sleazy paparazzi!”

“Great! Now that we got our introductions taken care of, do you guys mind if I leave you alone for a few minutes? I need to make sure that the backdrops and furniture I requested are available for use,” Gou stated.

“Not a problem, but I could help or do that for you if you’d like?"

Gou shook her head, “That’s ok, it’s just a few things to ask anyways. I’ll be right back!”

As we watched her walk away Sousuke rested his chin on his hand, “Oh? It seems like I hit a nerve with you. Did I say something wrong, shutterbug?”

I turned to the man, “Don’t you dare call me that, there’s a huge difference between me and them. Those paps just aim and snap recklessly to the point where they think it’s a contest to see how many flashes they can generate per minute. They don’t possess the skill that we legitimate photographers have.”

“Huh. Really. Because I think that’s a more suitable label for you. Especially after seeing how many flashes that went off from your camera when I stopped to pose at the edge of the runway.  Seemed to me like you were taking pics for the sake of just completing your head count instead of actually being the professional you claim to be.”

“And what makes you think that you have the right to say that Yamazaki? You’re speaking out of line,” I fumed.

Sousuke snickered, “With all due respect, I am just stating the facts.  We wouldn’t have to redo this highlight shoot if you had done your job in the first place. Am I incorrect, shutterbug?”

I was about to let my temper flare when Gou returned. “Alright! Everything is in order. [F/N], it’s time to work your magic. And Sousuke, time to get oriented on the set.”  
  
\--  
The shoot started off without a hitch. The first group of pictures was a typical set where Sousuke just stood in front of the backdrop and posed as he pleased. After about 20 rounds of flashes, I signaled to Gou and Sousuke to look at the monitor to review the photos.

“Perfect! These look great and now we have several options for your section, Sousuke. Now, I want some shots with you in the arm chair and then we’ll be done!” Gou chirped.  
  
Sousuke just nodded and headed to the makeup artist for some minor touch-ups. I re-adjusted my camera settings and the lighting while Gou discussed with Sousuke about how he should pose.  
  
Once the chair was set up Gou’s desired angle, Sousuke nimbly adjusted himself on the set piece. It started off normal enough as he was just sitting in the chair following Gou’s suggestions.  
  
“Hey, Gou. Can you check these out for a minute? I know that you had a specific idea as to how you wanted Yamazaki to look, but he seems very rigid in this set.”  
  
Gou skimmed the last few shots, “Hmm. You have a point. I did tell him to try to emulate a business-like persona but that makes him have that lost, constipated look.”  
  
She looks up from the monitor, “Hey, Sousuke? If it’s okay with you, for the rest of the set you’re free to do any pose you are most comfortable with.”  
  
“Sure thing, I’ll think of some good ones.” Sousuke extends his manspread slightly and rests his elbows on his knees.  
  
‘Huh, not bad. I see him becoming more relaxed already,’ I thought.  
  
I continue to take several photos while the model proceeded to reposition and adjust himself as he saw fit. Things were running smoothly until I noticed that the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Which I felt confident that his button-up was well…fully buttoned up before. I tried to pay no mind, but that proved to be a failure. Certain parts of him were tormenting me. Like his collar bones that were peeking through that ‘V’ created by his shirt. Or the hand that he brought up to rest under his chin and how it had somehow migrated closer towards his mouth and now looked like he’s playfully nibbling his thumb. Or how he spread his legs wider, leaned back into the chair while putting one hand behind his head as if he were lounging but then had to fucking use his other hand to do a full on crotch grab. It wasn’t even just a subtle grope—this was a full palm stretch grabbing at his package and I swear I saw his breath hitch a bit.  
  
I was snapped out of my lecherous thoughts by Gou’s commanding voice. “Ok, break! Everyone take 2 minutes to recuperate! [F/N], is there something wrong? You stopped taking snaps for a few minutes.” She asked worriedly.  
  
“Yea [F/N], you seem a bit disoriented. Were you distracted by something?” Sousuke scoffed.  
  
I glared at the man, “I wasn’t distracted, I was just taking the extra two seconds to make sure I am doing the correct job. Let’s keep going, we’re close to finishing up.”

Gou just shrugged as Sousuke returns to his position. This time, his legs were spread wider in the chair while he leaned back and nonchalantly un-did more buttons of his shirt.

“Excellent! That’s the snapshot I’m looking for! [F/N], take the pics quickly!” Sousuke cockily grinned as he heard Gou’s excitement. The nerve of this man! He’s a menace and knows it. Yes, his body can probably send tingles down anyone’s loins but his attitude is unbearable. He’s like an oatmeal cookie that you thought was a scrumptious chocolate chip cookie—looks promising, but once you find out what it really is, it’s very disappointing.

\--

To calm myself down after the session, I headed to the vending machine in the hallway. I felt a presence behind me, but honestly? I couldn’t be bothered to deal with that right now. Except, when the guy opened his mouth, my inner she-wolf was about to bite his head off.

“Hmm, seems like little miss ‘professional’ shutterbug has an Achilles’s heel. Knew it. Cut the act [F/N], nobody can achieve perfection all the time” Sousuke stated as he leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

I snapped my body around to face him, “You little—what was that shit? You did that on purpose to distract me?”

“And do what on purpose? My job? I’m innocently doing my part by posing in many _positions_ , where you on the other hand clearly weren’t doing yours.”

“Listen prick, my job is none of your business.”

He raised an eyebrow, “It’s not? Heh, the last time I checked that I’m the subject of your precious photos. No model? No photos. No photos? No paycheck. Simple as that.”

I took a step back and glared at the man, “What do you want from me? Is it your life goal to screw up my reputation? Take away my pride and dignity? What?”

A deep chuckle bubbled from his throat, “Heh, I want the opposite actually. Depends if you want to cooperate or not…”

“Just answer the damn question you bastard,” I fumed.

Sousuke rolls his eyes, “You see, a little birdy told me that you needed something or someone to distract you from the stress of work. You know, show you how to live a little like the rest of us 20-somethings. So guess who gets to offer you that pleasure. Me.”

I gaped at him, “Why would I even consider giving my time by entertaining you? Doesn’t your model brain know we don’t get along?”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. This wasn’t my idea dear, this is was your precious bestie’s plan.”

“No. Gou would never…she wouldn’t…”

He smirked. “Oh but she did. She couldn’t ask her brother because that would be too obvious. The others? Well, didn’t quite make the cut. They just didn’t want to take the plunge with you because they’re fools.

“Picture this [F/N]. You, a fierce, young career woman who already made a name for herself by being the house photographer of Sametobi Models. Paired with me, an up and coming model who may rival Tachibana’s spotlight. Both of us separately surely can hold our own, but there is always that query buzzing around of ‘what if..?’”

I took a deep breath and asked the dreaded question, “I will ask you again. What do you want from me? The others didn’t accept her offer so why did you do it?”

Sousuke saunters towards me as I walk backwards straight into the vending machine. He’s trapped me & judging from his stupid, cocky grin he knows it. “Nothing much, just only one, simple request. I want you, [F/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> And why does Sousuke want the Reader? Well, that’s up for you to decide. I left that ending open on purpose so you can determine his motive (although, I think it’s obvious what that is). For those who stopped by: thank you for your time, constructive criticism is welcome! Who knows, I may start writing other fics.


End file.
